Eiskalter Wind
by Rutsuku Fushin
Summary: Pre SuikoIII "When you rescue a little girl, you have to teach her everything you know and don't know yet." That what his Master said to him and now... From a student, he's now a teacher to someone so alike him. Luc/Sera. Not romance or whatever.


_It's my first Suikoden fic since long that I can't really remember when. Well, I'm not an english speaker native, so it may have a lot of faults. Please correct (flame) me if you see some._

_If there is some French readers, this story was once called __**Instruction**__ for my Suikoden RPG Maker Project. I only translate it in English. But, I intend to continue this story in English. That's why I changed Instruction for __**Eiskalter Wind**__._

_You won't see Sarah from Suikoden 3 named Sarah. Her real name in Katakana is Sera. So, I used to call and write her Sera._

_I accept all criticisms. After all, how can we improve ourself without accept it ?_

_In Solis 463 – Thirteen day of Ninth Month_

Only one move from his eyes, he looked at her above his book.

How many days did she arrive here ? A week, at the most. It was him who took in this isolated place from everything and everybody. And the time in this island was as slow as the most boring moment in the world... in his view.

He grew here since this day. He learned everything he knew here. For him, this island was nothing more than a prison. But, he had to admit it... It was the safest place he knew. This island was the secure home of his master for almost four centuries. This island allowed him to see other things than polished stones in the most disturbing darkness. It was also the place where he grew up without looking behind his back every time.

Before that, there was only his master and him... This master to whom he owed everything, to whom he respected but hated in the same time. They were alone in a retired Island from any civilized forms... where only nature and magic ruled.

But since then, a change occurred. A new soul lived among them.

This girl...

She was no more than seven. She was as tall as his abdomen. Actually, she was on a chair, sitting with some books, parchments and a inkwell on her desk. Her lapiz-lazuli eyes was focus on her studies. Her mi-long hair was like pure gold, attached with a black slide. Her skin was so pale that she could be mistaken with a porcelain doll. Her lightly pink lips nibbled the end of an writing eagle feather.

She had some problems to understand magic basis... But all will be fine. She was skilled, maybe more skilled than he was.

But, he will not help her... Not now. She had to understand problems and how to resolve them all by herself. This didn't matter if she was only seven. He learned that way and didn't knew other forms of instruction. He also knew his patience wasn't a quality with him... Moreover, he wasn't suited with children and other people. He was asocial.

And he had to take care of a little girl... What would say two boys if they see him now ? A stupid shinobi would say...

"_You don't stand others and you're doing babysit ?"_

The idiot dragon knight apprentice will ask...

"_If I'm ill, could you watch over Bright ?"_

And what he will answer to them...

"_Go away to use your brain, it will be a good thing for all of us."_

Luc was known to be asocial. He didn't like being with others, finding this useless. Moreover, when he wasn't alone, it hurt him inside of him. In a book, he read something like...

_"When I'm with people, my solitude strikes me stronger."_

The True Wind Rune bearer felt the same way too. But, it wasn't the only reason. He put his right hand on his brown sweet breast. It didn't seem to be calm today either. Lately, it hurt. But, he had to hold on. He didn't have any choice for now. He will continue to fight on until he could fulfill his secret and never ending dream.

One day, there will be no future... for nobody.

He was the only one to know it... the only True Rune bearer to see it that precisely. Other ones, even his Master, didn't saw at all or vaguely this dreadful future. Only him could because he was one with this cursed True Rune...

Suddenly, he saw the girl looked at him. Luc sighed, put his book on a nearby table and came close to her. Why she asked his help, he didn't know. Yet, if she needed help, it was because she didn't find a solution. After all, she was still young and had to learn so much things. But, he clearly informed her not to abuse his weak patience. He will help her, but only in absolute necessity.

"What is it, Sera ?"

As a simple answer, Sera pointed a book. He sighed once more and took the book. But, he knew he had to make understand to her she needed to talk more. He perfectly knew she had some difficulties to do it, but she had to do it. He didn't knew everything from her, not even why she was like that. But, she had to overcome her traumas. He won't do it instead and didn't wanted to take care of other people.

He finished his reading. This text wasn't so difficult for him...

_In the beginning, there was "darkness."  
Then, the "darkness" shed a "tear."  
From that "tear," the brothers Sword and Shield were born.  
Shield claimed it could defend against any attack.  
Sword claimed it could slice through anything.  
The brothers began a legendary battle.  
At the end, both Sword and Shield shattered.  
Sword became the sky, Shield became the earth, and the sparks from the battle became the stars.  
As for the jewels, they fell to the ground and became the True Runes – The runes that all other runes were born from._

"It's the Myth of Creation. What's the problem ?"

He knew this question was a problem for this little girl, but it wasn't his. He didn't care if his question was... harsh. If he was understood, he wasn't important. After all, we was known to be cold ans distant with everybody else, as well with words as with moves.

"It's... the last sentence..."

"_As for the jewels, they fell to the ground and became the True Runes – The runes that all other runes were born from._ Is that it ?"

Sera nodded and he silently sighed. She asked help for nothing. But, even if his patience was over again, he tried to calm down.

"That's not for nothing I gave you all the other books. Did you read it ?"

"The others... I don't understand them... I don't understand... words..."

He sighed once again, while putting the book on the table. He saw there was nothing on parchments. It wasn't the first lesson he had given to her. But, the fact there wasn't anything written on those pieces of paper again, was curious. He looked at her...

She was from this cursed country... from the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia, just like him. All about her ; blond hair and blue eyes ; told him she was before a First Class child. She also used, when she spoke, a rich language that others children didn't...

"Tell me. Do you know how to read and write ?"

Sera shook her head, to say _no_. This was the reason why she couldn't learn properly, even if she had the will. Luc sighed. He had to teach her all basis education. His patience will not hold it...

"But, you had an instructor before, as you have all the things to be noble, hadn't you ?"

Once again, she shook her head while lowing it. Her pure gold hair hid her eyes shut and she grasped her long black dress. She quivered... she was so afraid and didn't want to remember. But, his harsh words revived to her painful and livid memories.

It was only one week since her life changed. Luc perfectly knew she needed time to overcome it. He knew all to well, as he felt the same way before.

They both experienced the same terrible thing and they will keep aftereffects for all their life. But, this child imprisonment wasn't so horrible, because of one little detail.

"_Don't fool yourself. I'm only a human form monster. I can eat you, kill you or leave you in this jail."_

"_You... won't do it..."_

"_Nothing tells me that. What makes you so sure I won't do any harm to you ?"_

"_We are... the same..."_

That was true. They were the same, except on one thing. When he saw her, it reminded him of himself, much younger than now.

He could leave her in Harmonia and live alone his life full of problems. But, he couldn't. Deep in himself, Luc couldn't leave behind someone to a terrible life he escaped. He knew more than anybody else what it felt to be nothing more than a living artifact. There was no way of living at all, and it wasn't fair for a human child. He released her to go in this Island. But, the word release wasn't the right thing to say. The True Wind Rune Bearer thought he only confined her in another prison.

Then, she was under his responsibilities. It wasn't something he ever wanted. But, he knew he didn't have any choice. His Master was strict on it.

"_It's you who brought her here. So, it must be you to take care of her."_

"_But... Lady Leknaat... I don't know how to take care of anyone. You know it perfectly !"_

"_Unfortunately, you have to learn to take your responsibilities on your acts. You took this little girl from the Circle Palace to take her here. Now, you have to raise her and teach her everything you know... And don't know yet."_

All of sudden, the child curled up in his arms. It surprised him. Since one week, Luc became an instructor and even someone caretaker. Before that, he lived alone with his Master ; a four century old blind seer. In his memories, he never took someone in his arms and nobody took him like that. And, it was painful.

"Please... Master Luc... I don't want to speak about... I... I don't want to remember..."

In the same time, she tied his brown sweet, as it was vital to her. Forced to reject others because of this wretch True Rune, his words was cold and could hurt. He was just honest with his thoughts, and frank. So, Luc didn't care if his words were soft or not. He didn't have the intention to change his way of life.

In the same time, he hid something. He didn't know anything about other people emotions. He didn't even know what to do in this situation. A little girl, clinging on him with so much tight with a simple wish, and he stood there like an idiot, thinking the hardest than he could to stop her worst nightmare. He couldn't refer to his memories, as he never saw it, as well in these two wars as the True Wind Rune memories. Luc couldn't even follow his heart, he didn't have it. After all, he was a _monster with a so-like human body._

He had to do something for her... at least, a move. He didn't like to see her like that, as much he didn't like anything.

He embraced her with tender. He didn't like this move. He never got one of this kind and he had to give it.

How many time did they stay like that ? Seconds ? A minute ? Several minutes ? One hour ? He didn't know, as he lost all notions of time here. The only thing the True Wind Rune bearer knew that his patience grew. He accepted this so simple move from her and he didn't find it tiresome. He kept Sera in his arms, just to calm her. He knew all too well she couldn't forget it forever.

_Just... Don't think about it..._ It wanted to say that to her. But words never came.

Then, he released her. He knew she felt better now. She overcame her fears and angsts. But, Luc didn't expect that. It hurt him so much... Sera smiled at him. A beautiful, yet sad and... happiness smile ? Did SHE want him to die from laugh ? He couldn't bring happiness to someone. And this day won't change it.

In the same time, he couldn't leave his view from her. He was in peace.

But, the True Wind Rune bearer couldn't rest. He had other things to do and didn't know how much time left.

"If I understood, you have difficulties with the last sentence. What is it ?"

"All other runes... I don't understand them..."

"Do you want to say you don't know all the difference about any kind of runes ?"

She only nodded. He didn't know how to teach her whereas she was incompetent in reading and writing. He refused to change his lesson, as this one was too much important for her skills. On an other way, he remembered hieroglyphs from Old Armes Kingdom ruins, to the South Continent, to Falena. Drawing was a form to teach. The main problem was... he never drew in all his life before... But he didn't have any choice for now.

Then, he took her eagle feather and a parchment. Then, he began :

"True Runes were jewels from the brothers _Sword_ and _Shield_. There is only 27 True Runes. They create all other Runes. For example, the rune you held on your head, Flowing, was born from the True Water Rune. And, that are Runes which allow us to use magic, as well as our knowledge."

"So... Why my rune doesn't have the name... _Water_ ?"

"There is a lot of Runes and we didn't discover all of them. I can say there is Runes called common. The Water Rune is under this class, like all other elemental Runes ; Wind, Fire, Lightning and Earth.

But sometimes, we find stronger elemental Runes. Your Rune is in this category. _Flowing_ is a stronger Rune from Water.

But, it's just a metaphor, an image from the _Creation Myth_. Runes are either found in mines, in the bottom of sees and in forests. And sometimes, a person is born with a rune."

"......... For the... other elements... how are they and... what's their names ?"

"They are on the same basis. Only their names and the element change. _Cyclone_ for Wind. _Thunder_ for Lightning. _Rage_ for Fire. And _Mother Earth_ for Earth."

"True Runes... They don't only give... birth to other Runes... I... I heard that in..."

The little girl stopped to speak. He knew what she wanted to say. And he didn't wanted her to remind her past. He got the proof it was to painful for her. Saddening her more than she was wasn't what he wanted for now.

"That's right. They don't only give birth to other Runes, they also control everything in this world. They are... like Gods. Elemental True Runes control nature. One, which we call SoulEater, rules Life and Death. Others rule celestial bodies, like the Sun Rune. Others also rules our mind and actions, like Circle Rune for the Order, the Change Rune for exile and leaving, the Sovereign Rune for power or the Punishment Rune for redemption and forgiveness. Some also rules special being, like the Dragon Rune with dragons, the Night Rune with night monsters and the Moon Rune with vampires. There is also a True Rune which can create a link with the million worlds... it's the Gate Rune."

He finished a drawing... or a doodle which represented the Gate Rune. In fact, the parchment was full of drawings more or less miss. It was certain. After that, Luc swore he never drew something again! It was so ugly, as the guardian in Dunan Castle back in the Dunan Unification War for his tastes. But, Sera looked like she understood that way and it was enough... for now.

He didn't say everything on True Runes yet. He will explain something very painful for him, but he needed to.

"Some special people can bear them. Lady Leknaat bears one half of the Gate Rune. Even I bear one of those wretch thing..."

He took off his right hand glove. On his hand back, they could see three crescents of wind trying to be gather on its center. He took a glare to Sera. She seemed surprised and enthralled.

"This is the True Wind Rune, the one which gives birth to wind and all Wind Runes.

Normally, True Runes choose their bearer and go on the right hand. But, some runes, like the Punishment Rune, goes on the left hand. Lady Leknaat's half Rune is on her chest. And, I also know someone who has this cursed power in his soul."

The last words astonished her, but he didn't care. He continued :

"True Runes hold God's powers and they have a will of their own. They give eternal life. Their bearers can't die by illness, but they can die by physical wounds. The bearer can also have memories hold by the True Rune. And, when a bearer dies, the True Rune looks for an another bearer."

"Do you think... I can bear one ? … That I will be chosen ?"

"I don't know... But, I wish you never to hold one. They only cause despair and destruction. To live and to see beloved ones to grew old and die is too painful. Some even killed beloved people by their own hands.

An old bearer had to live three hundred years to find eternal rest. An another one had to see his servant die for him and to kill his own father and best friend to prevent the Rune to fall in wrong hands. One had to fight against his best friend and his former country just because he bore an half of the Beginning Rune. One saw his son died when this one used the Punishment Rune and the old man bore it. An entire town suffered from starving and lack of water because of the Sun Rune. And so much more to tell...

I don't want you to have one. It's just... too painful and tragic."

The child looked at him sadly. A glint of concern was in her blue eyes. But, he didn't want to give her bad thoughts, not even a lightest worry. He caressed her cheek with his right hand. The True Wind Rune bearer wanted to smile, but he forgot how to.

"You know, death isn't a bad thing. Someone said... _Death is the rest of the soul_. But, if the body doesn't die and the soul stays on this body... Then, the world will be nothing more than an eternal prison."

He took off his hand from her beautiful face.

"I won't die. I have to many things to do before that. And the first one is your education. Get these bad thoughts out of your mind."

She nodded and then looked at him. She wanted to ask him something.

"What's the matter ?"

"Master Luc... Do you... suffer ?"

This question left him surprised. For the first time since long, he showed it. Deep in himself, Luc didn't know what to answer. He wanted to tell her the truth... He had enough of his constant sufferings and he couldn't bear it forever... He didn't have any freedom from the True Wind Rune since the beginning. He was bereft from all human meanings. But, he didn't want to worry her, especially because of him. He didn't deserve her pity or her worries. After all, he was a _monster with a so-like human body._

"It's nothing when you saw the harshness upon other bearers. I'm fine."

"Can... can I... sleep with you... tonight ?"

"You went in my bed in the middle of the night. You have to learn to sleep alone."

She felt her head and nodded. The True Wind Rune bearer didn't want to have her all times. He had no patience. Moreover, he wanted being alone and silent. He lived that way in so many years. This child wasn't that noisy, he never saw one as calmly as she was, but habits died hard.

And, she had to learn all by herself to face her own fears. But, he could always do something for her... something to support her.

All of a sudden... but he hid it. Not to worry her, not to hurt her. He looked at Sera while removing his hand from her cheek.

"Lady Leknaat wants to see you alone. Go ahead. I take care of the cleaning."

Sera nodded once more and got up. Then, she left the room, under his glare. He waited some instants, after that... And then...

He felt, grasping his chest with his two hands. He didn't cry. Only his face showed his suffering right now... It was constant, every day and every night. He couldn't rely on somebody to take off this burden. Nobody could do anything for him.

More than anything, he refused to show her being so weak!

Then, his attack stopped. Pain was still there, but was bearable. With most difficulties, Luc sat down on the chair Sera used to be a time before.

_I've got to much things to do... no matter what!_


End file.
